


Eyes warm, eyes bright

by GeoFender



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Eldritch Knight!Alex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kara is a Paladin too, Paladin!Maggie, Secret Valentine Event 2021
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: “I noticed their eyes were pretty. And then I got sad because my eyes are boring and brown.”Ovvero come, in qualsiasi universo, Alex si faccia del male e Maggie è sempre al suo fianco.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Kudos: 1





	Eyes warm, eyes bright

**Author's Note:**

> Assolutamente non betata e scritta in pochi giorni. Sono in fissa con DnD e questo è il risultato. _Boi_ , non scrivevo di queste due da secoli.
> 
> In fondo una specie di lessico per chi non conosce DnD.

Macchie brune spiccavano violente su uno spallaccio di mithril, alcune insozzando i bordi del simbolo azzurro di Bahamut impresso al centro della corazza a piastre, la testa di drago che splendeva sotto la luce aranciata del sole al tramonto, le varie componenti che non cigolavano affatto ad ogni passo nonostante l’imponenza dell’armatura. Ma lo stesso non si poteva dire della sua gemella, di un acciaio talmente scuro da sembrare fatta d'ombra, cotta di maglia e stivali che quasi scricchiolavano e battevano sotto ogni passo compiuto dalla sua proprietaria. Era accompagnato da gemiti pesanti e fiato colo di affanno, man mano che testarda la donna proseguiva. Corti capelli color sangue, appena arruffati e di lunghezza che sfiorava il meno la caratterizzavano, insieme a un paio di occhi dalle innaturali pupille dorate. Quasi come se non appartenessero a una creatura di quel Piano di Esistenza. Si arrestò di colpo, la donna dalla lucente armatura di Bahamut, il martello da guerra saldo nel suo fodero, proprio tra le scapole, leggermente obliquo.

« Lo sai Alex, potevamo benissimo evitare quello scontro. »

Parlò Maggie, sostenendo con una leggera spallata Alex, di cui la sorte e la gravità già spingevano il viso verso le battute vie e polverose della città portuale di Waterdeep. Con la possibilità di rompersi il naso e di aver sul serio bisogno di più di qualche benda. Pronta Alex, quasi di riflesso, evocò nella sua mano destra una spada lunga, la cui lama di illuminò di un sinistro bagliore verdastro, conficcando la punta acuminata in un’indentatura già presente nell’ampia via che stavano percorrendo, così allargandola di mezzo pollice e facendo arrestare la coppia di guerriere lì, in una strada anonima e secondaria del Distretto del Castello. _Grazie a Bahamut_ , non erano molto distanti dalla loro destinazione!

« No, non potevamo! Era una creatura immonda, Mags! »  
  
Tentò di urlare, il Cavaliere Mistico, utilizzando Myriad, la sua lama, in maniera indegna come bastone, tentando di reggersi in piedi seppur non servisse. Difatti Maggie e la sua armatura di mithril la sorreggevano senza sforzo alcuno, tanto debole e pallida appariva al momento. Non sembrava affatto l’inquietante guerriero dalla scura armatura di cui cantavano i bardi nelle taverne di Faerun. Le sfiorò il viso, scostandole una ciocca di capelli che minacciava di aderire alla fronte per un preoccupante velo di sudore che la imperlava appena e, quasi senza riflettere, ne scoprì l’orecchio destro, rivelando la familiare vista della punta di esso mozzata. Quantomeno, era quasi impossibile notare, a causa di quel segno, gemello sul padiglione auricolare sinistro, che Alex fosse in realtà un’Aasimar. Sangue angelico le scorreva nelle vene, seppur tendesse a dimenticarlo. Con puntigliosa intenzione.

« Avevo scagliato su me stessa Percezione del Divino. Lo avevo percepito almeno diciotto metri fa. Quel tanto che bastava per girargli alla larga. Specie perché siamo entrambe senza incantesimi e abbiamo terminato le pozioni di guarigione, persino quelle piccole. »

Fece per parlare, Alex, ma richiuse le labbra come le aveva schiuse, nemmeno un filo di voce uscì da esse e mantenne lo sguardo basso, sfilando la sua spada dall’indentatura e riponendolo nel fodero di cuoio rosso sangue, la luce sulla lama ormai spenta. Controbattere sarebbe stato deleterio e non aveva energia per una nuova battaglia, stavolta mentale e dialettica. Era conscia che avrebbe perso, in quello stato. E poi… aveva rimembrato di trovarsi in piena strada, in un distretto di Waterdeep non propriamente adatto a risse e discussioni ad alta voce. Il solito via vai si era arrestato al loro passaggio, nonostante nella capitale della Costa delle Spade fosse una tappa quasi forzata per gli avventurieri di Faerun, specie del Nord. Si disperse così come si era radunata, a un semplice mostrare di Maggie il simbolo della Guardia Cittadina di Waterdeep che portava sempre con sé. E non vennero disturbate ancora, permettendo loro di imboccare Via della Spada, attirate da un vistoso simbolo dall’elegante grafia cobalto, indicando la lussuosa pensione conosciuta come Casa di Zaffiro.

  
Come indicato dal nome della pensione, l’enorme stanza che avevano affittato possedeva arredamento e tappezzeria di ogni sfumatura di blu conosciuta da occhi umanoidi e non. Senza però sovraccaricare i sensi, in maniera elegante, spezzando con legni dalle tonalità chiare e decorazioni in filigrana d’oro o d’argento. Era chiaro che la tipica clientela fosse composta da nobili o ricchi mercanti, abituato a un certo tenore di vita e ciò sembrava rendere le due avventuriere a disagio, abituate a taverne ed alloggi ben più di fortuna, o a ripararsi in grotte una volta rifugio di creature di diverse entità.

« Potevamo alloggiare al Satiro Saziato nel Distretto Marino, Mags. Questa stanza… ci costerà monete su monete d’oro. »

Si lamentò, sussultando mentre strato dopo strato la mezza armatura a piastre veniva rimossa. Prima le protezioni esterne, poi la cotta di maglia dagli scuri piccoli anelli intrecciati e infine il morbido cuoio indossato su semplici indumenti di lana. Cicatrici rosee spiccavano sulla pelle pallida e Maggie sembrò non essere turbata da esse, tracciandole appena con i polpastrelli e i suoi occhi sembrarono luccicare a causa di ricordi legate ad esse che non osava richiamare ed anzi, cacciò via i primi che si presentarono, scoraggiando gli altri dal farsi avanti. Le sue pupille scure si fermarono su un segno, piuttosto nuovo, dai margini frastagliati e sollevati, e da un colorito per niente invitante. Non presentava solo sangue scuro appena raggrumato, ma anche quello che sembrava… veleno. Strano, ma niente che non potesse affrontare al momento, sebbene la loro giornata era stata lunga e con gli slot incantesimi esauriti.

« Uno, abbiamo tante di quelle monete d’oro e di platino da permetterci qualche giorno in un alloggio ben più che decente. Ora stai ferma, o questa ferita non si sistemerà da sola. »

Sussurrò Maggie, una punta di autorità nel tono, mentre imbeveva un panno pulito con dell’acqua tiepida, tamponando le labbra sozze della lacerazione, risultando nel sussultare di Alex tra le sue mani e la presa su di lei e sulla sua spalla stringersi appena, tentando di tenerla il più ferma possibile. Il Cavaliere Mistico la guardò negli occhi, mostrandole un sorriso sghembo e rilassato, una visione alquanto rara, come a percepire finalmente il suo messaggio e rendendole quel lavoro più semplice. Amava vederglielo dipinto sulle labbra, ma al tempo stesso odiava che, la prima volta in cui si era permesso di sfoggiarlo, era stata proprio in un contesto molto simile. Ferita ben più grave, la carnagione esangue per ripetuti colpi da parte di un mezzo drago. Uno di quegli ibridi che Maggie aveva sperato di non incontrare. Quella volta però, il cuore di Alex aveva smesso di battere. Per un solo istante. Era intervenuta pronta con un semplice e rapido Risparmiare i Morenti ma non aveva fermato la sua rabbia. Anzi, appena stabilizzata Alex, aveva imbracciato il suo martello da guerra a due mani e aveva impattato sulla nuca -o qualunque cosa avesse un mezzo drago sul retro del cranio- con una Punizione Divina colma d’ira. Qualcuno l’avrebbe scambiata per un Barbaro, se non fosse stata per l’armatura col simbolo del Drago di Platino.

« Lo sai Mags, ho sempre pensato che i tuoi occhi siano belli. »

il sorriso sghembo si fece più ampio, lento, quasi come se costasse notevoli energie ad Alex compiere quella semplice azione. Magie sentì il cuore stringersi in una morsa nel suo petto nel vederla così fragile, febbricitante, mentre allungava appena una pano pallida sulla sua guancia, sfiorandole col pollice una delle sue fossette. Era quasi ustionante, segno chiaro che il tempo stava stingendo. E allungò due sue dita, aggiungendo poi le restanti cinque, e le posò cauta sull’orrenda lacerazione, rivolgendo una silenziosa preghiera a Bahamut di concederle ancora energie per guarire quella che sarebbe stata la sua futura moglie.

« Se ritieni bello il colore dello sterco… Beh, posso confermare ancor di più il tuo stato già ovviamente febbricitante. »

Forse un po’ troppo supponente fu il suo tono, non odiava il colore dei suoi occhi. Nemmeno lo amava, si limitava ad apprezzare il lato funzionale della sua vista molto acuta, un qualcosa che l’aveva salvata in più di qualche circostanza spinosa. Non era certo avvezza ai complimenti, ma in ciò era affine ad Alex. Su cui si doveva concentrare, al momento. Non lasciarsi andare in soliloqui su cose così vane. Il Drago di Platino rispose alla sua Paladina, permettendo ci circondare la mano prescelta di una luce azzurrino metallica, gradualmente migliorando l’aspetto della ferita, fino a che non raggiunse quello di una cicatrice sì fresca, ma di un pallido rosa piuttosto che di un rosso sanguigno. Sapeva che quello era il massimo che era in gradi di fare per quella giornata, ma non si pronunciò a riguardo, posando solo la fronte fresca su quella sudata e appiccicaticcia per Alex. Nella fretta, l’aveva solo liberata dal peso ingombrante della mezza armatura a piastre.

« No, non sterco. Preferisco il marrone del caramello o del cuoio splendente e di ottima qualità al freddo colore dell’oro, che mi ricorda quante volte ho insozzato la lama di sangue per denaro, senza chiedermi se fosse di innocente o di colpevole. Vedo solo monete sporche di sangue, quando mi guardo negli occhi. Nel tuo marrone… ci vedo compassione. E onestà. E coraggio. Sai quando non ricorrere al metallo di un’arma e aiutare chi si dimostra pentito. Non posso… dire di essere lo stesso. »

La voce di Alex tremava. Tremava come scossa da un vento forte e gelido e sapeva bene Maggie che non era perché sotto l’effetto di veleni. O fortemente debilitata. Era il senso di colpa di Alex stessa, che oramai aveva imparato ad accettare come parte di lei, ma che non riusciva a scacciar via, come se non avesse potere. Poteva, in realtà, scagliare certi incantesimi sul guerriero dall’armatura d’ombra, ma percepiva anche solo il pensiero come sbagliato, figuriamoci il metterlo in atto. Era sicura che non si sarebbe perdonata, se l’avesse fatto. E poi incantesimi del genere avevano una durata veramente breve, se attecchivano.

« Facciamo così, ne parliamo domani mattina. Un buon pasto, un bagno caldo e una buona dormita possono far miracoli. »

Replicò timida, Maggie, mettendo dunque a tacere Alex, troppo spossata per ribattere a modo. E così bramosa di riposo.

**Author's Note:**

> Percezione del Divino: Un paladino percepisce una presenza del male particolarmente forte come se un fetore assalisse le sue narici, mentre una forte presenza del bene equivale per lui a una musica celestiale che risuona nelle sue orecchie. Con un'azione, un paladino può proiettare le sue percezioni attorno a sé per avvertire la presenza di queste forze. Fino alla fine del suo turno successivo, il paladino conosce l'ubicazione di ogni celestiale, immondo o non morto entro 18 metri da lui e che non si trovi sotto copertura totale. Il paladino riconosce il tipo (celestiale, immondo o non morto) di qualsiasi creatura di cui riesca a percepire la presenza, ma non la sua identità.
> 
> Cavaliere Mistico: Nell'archetipo del Cavaliere Mistico, la maestria nell'arte della guerra comune a tutti i guerrieri si unisce a un attento studio della magia. I Cavalieri Mistici usano tecniche magiche simili a quelle praticate dai maghi, concentrando i loro studi su due delle otto scuole di magia: abiurazione e invocazione. Gli incantesimi di abiurazione conferiscono a un Cavaliere Mistico ulteriore protezione in battaglia, mentre gli incantesimi di invocazione infliggono danni a molti avversari contemporaneamente, ampliando la portata del guerriero in combattimento. Questi cavalieri apprendono un numero relativamente limitato di incantesimi e li imparano a memoria anziché custodirli in un libro degli incantesimi.
> 
> Bahamut: è il dio drago della giustizia. La sua forma naturale è quella di un drago di platino. E’ il padre dei draghi buoni e saggi, i draghi metallici, razza di cui fa parte. Fu una divinità servitrice di Torm. 
> 
> Mithril: detto anche Mithral, è un metallo molto raro e ben pochi fabbri conoscono come lavorarlo. Anche un'armatura completa in questo materiale è molto leggera per chi la indossa, non importa la taglia.


End file.
